


Arrival

by mm8



Series: abandoned alice/bella drabble series [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice meets Bella for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of an abandoned drabble series that was a kind of Twlight rewrite but with Alice and Bella.

"So who can tell me what the clitoris is?"

Alice was shaking, fists clenched so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She inched away from her partner a little more. _She_ was here, the girl from her visions, Bella Swan. Her blood smelled so delicious, if only…

She mentally slapped herself. No, she couldn't take a human life. She wasn't going to lose her family because of that. Besides, if what she had seen in her visions was true… then she and Bella were going to become _great_ friends.

"Bella, can you explain what the clitoris is?"

Alice watched as Bella blushed fiercely, stumbling over her words as she described that part of the female anatomy. Alice thrust slightly forward, her juices beginning to flow, as she pictured doing all sorts of things to make Bella orgasm. 

Quickly, Alice grabbed her bag and started for the door.

"Alice, where do you think your going?" The teacher asked, slightly annoyed.

"I feel kind of sick. I'm going to the nurse." With once quick glance at Bell, she was gone. 

In the parking lot, she scribbled a note for Jasper and left it in Edward's car. Seeing that no one was around, she blindly ran into the woods, having no idea where she was going.


End file.
